El Nuevo Trabajo de La Profesora Trelawney
by Maru-snape
Summary: TERMINADO: debut y despedida con los gemelos Weasley, si quieren saber más, Lean
1. Default Chapter

El nuevo trabajo de Sybill  
  
Por Maru - Snape  
  
Disclaimer : estos personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá!!!!, pero con Severus me conformo ) le pertenecen a la inigualable, talentosa , genia , capa de j.k rowling y de la warner bros no obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. no me demanden!!  
  
Autora : Maru - snape  
  
tipo : parodia / humor  
  
rating: pg-13  
  
Resumen : Universo Alternativo. Sybill Trelawney fue echada de Hogwarts, por fraude y otros delitos más gracias a Hermione. Ahora ha conseguido un trabajo en la televisión , en el cual con sus "augurios" resolverá los problemas de los demás personajes de H.P . Leve Slash  
  
*****  
  
La despedida de Hogwarts.  
  
Nuestra historia comienza en un estudio de televisión , allí la profesora Trelawney , empezará su programa de televisión, ya que Albus Dumbledore, el director de la escuela de magia y hechicería, la había echado de la escuela por actos indecorosos, fraude, y acoso sexual. El acosado, en cuestión, fue Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones, que luego de tres meses de acoso, la denunció frente al director, y éste hizo lo justo : la echó a patadas de la escuela. También, el director había recibido, denuncias vía lechuza de Hermione Granger que decía que las clases de la profesora Trelawney eran un fraude, y que no aprendían nada. Esto nos decía la señorita Granger , recientemente Premio Anual de dicha escuela.  
  
"la he denunciado ya que además de acosar a un profesor en nuestras narices, todo lo que enseña es un fraude, me he ido de esa clase en tercer año, pero no he podido evitar ver las tareas que le enviaba a mis amigos . Además cada año, le leía en la bola de cristal, la muerte a un estudiante, lo cual no es muy acertado en una profesora, y nunca se cumplió ya que ninguno de los que le había predicho la muerte ,han fallecido. Por el bien de la escuela y de los estudiantes la he denunciado y espero que la adquisición de un nuevo profesor de adivinación sea para mejor"  
  
Y allí se encontraba , sola , desamparada , sin ningún pretendiente, conduciendo un barato programa de televisión. Por lo menos había conseguido a alguien para hacer su programa, Pero... ¡como extrañaba a Severus!, ella se había convencido, mediante bola de cristal, hojas de té y la quiromancia ,que Severus la amaba, pero poco se podía ver en aquellos ojos negros y en esa cara pálida , así que había decidido, en como se dice, tratar de conquistarlo, ya que ella lo amaba desde el momento en que pisó el gran salón y lo vio.  
  
Estaba sentado al lado de Dumbledore, siempre vestido con su túnica negra y esa mirada intimidatoria, cuando Dumbledore la presentó ese año, como la profesora de adivinación, él ni siquiera se percató, pero desde ese día , ella empezó a amarlo en silencio... y por amarlo , había perdido su trabajo y se encontraba en un sucio estudio de televisión.  
  
-¡ maldita sea, la noche en que me fijé en Severus Snape! - maldijo escupiendo al suelo y enojada. Y- ¡maldita sea la clase en que apareció la señorita "arruina personas Granger" y con más fuerza escupió hacia el suelo de aquél mugroso lugar.  
  
Aún recordaba la tarde en que había sido citada para echarla , en el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Había sido citada una fría noche de noviembre. Cuando la profesora de Adivinación entró al ya conocido despacho de Dumbledore, este estaba dándole de comer a su fénix . y ella entró tranquila preguntándose por que el director la llamaba.  
  
El director, al verla, le dijo educadamente que se sentara y le ofreció té y galletas que la profesora de Adivinación no aceptó por que, según sus propias palabras " el azúcar daña su ojo interior" (jeje si lo tuviera, maldita farsante)  
  
-Bueno- comenzó Dumbledore - se preguntará por que la he llamado ¿no? Sybill  
  
-eh.. pensé que era para darme mi sueldo - contestó la profesora dudosa  
  
-si, eso en parte, Sybill, eso lo ha adivinado, pero para decirle de que se trata esta reunión, déjeme llamar a una persona.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la chimenea, que estaba encendida a causa del frío que se había alojado en todo el castillo y con un toque de varita llamó  
  
-Severus, ven un segundo-  
  
y en ese mismo instante apareció la cabeza del agradable profesor de pociones rezongando  
  
-Albus, son las dos de la mañana, ¿podemos discutir sobre como le pegué y lo castigue severamente al chico Potter mañana - y bostezó adormilado.  
  
-Severus - dijo Dumbledore bastante harto de la situación y con una mirada de " ven o sino te envió un Avada Kedavra " - no es por el chico Potter, es sobre otro tema , ven un segundo  
  
-ahh - su tono sonaba molesto - está bien, Albus, ahora voy.  
  
Al cabo de cinco minutos contados por el reloj y el ojo interior de Sybill, Severus apareció vestido con un pijama verde oscuro y refregándose los ojos, mientras pensaba " ¿que querrá este viejo chiflado que me viene a despertar cuando estaba soñando tan lindo con Lupin?"  
  
-Eh, si Albus, ¿que es demasiado urgente, como para despertarme?- dijo Severus sin percatarse que la mujer libélula que estaba presente en el despacho.  
  
-Bueno quería tu testimonio, Severus , porque tengo planificado, echar a alguien de aquí.  
  
La profesora de Adivinación ahogó un grito, y Severus se puso a memorizar y recordar todo lo que había hecho en su tiempo en Hogwarts " le grité a Longbotton, pero eso no es grave.. he insultado a la Granger pero eso lo hago siempre.. He sido partidario de Voldemort, pero ahora soy espía, admito que le he pegado a Potter, pero ya ha sido aclarado y mediante más golpes tengo la seguridad de que nadie se enterará ¿ me echará a mi?"  
  
-Eh. , si Albus- decía Severus, tratando de permanecer tranquilo - ¿A quién vas a echar?  
  
- a la profesora Trelawney, por eso quería tu testimonio, Severus ¿qué pensabas? - le respondió Severus.  
  
-no nada - dijo él no dándole importancia al tema y quedándose callado.  
  
La profesora Trelawney estaba enmudecida, ¿cómo? ¿por qué la querían echar? Ella había estado allí casi diez años, ¿ que le pasa a su jefe? Entonces se atrevió a preguntar.  
  
-¿por qué ha tomado esa medida, señor?  
  
-Por esto- dijo entregándole a la estupefacta profesora un pergamino - y por otra cosa que me he enterado.  
  
El pergamino era la denuncia hecha por Hermione Granger al diario "El Profeta" y al director, el cual , después de hablar con Severus, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y destituir a la profesora de adivinación.  
  
Ella lo leyó y quedó desconcertada. " Maldita muchacha, como le pudo hacer eso, es una falta de respecto hacia un profesor". Sencillamente no lo pudo creer.  
  
-No deben darle un mínimo de importancia a lo que dice esta chiquilla entrometida - opinó Sybill tratando de defenderse.  
  
-Eso es lo que hubiera hecho, si no lo hubiese confirmado, Sybill, pero es verdad - le contestó sabiamente Albus - He mandado a uno de mis hombres observar tus clases y todo lo que dice la señorita Granger es verdad.  
  
Ahora si, que no podía hablar. ¿ gente para observar sus clases? ¿ como no los he visto? ¿ que le pasa a mi ojo interior , maldita sea?  
  
-señor, - dijo con un hilo de voz Sybill, eh... ¿ y que han dicho de las clases , sus hombres?  
  
-Pues - dijo tranquilamente , tomando un poco de su té - que lo que aquí dice la señorita Granger es verdad.  
  
Sybill se sentía acorralada, había sido descubierta, gracias a la señorita Granger se quedaría sin trabajo. Además ¿ que hacía allí Severus?  
  
Severus, en ese mismo momento, se encontraba durmiéndose en la silla al lado del director, éste tuvo que zarandearlo un par de veces para que se despabile.  
  
-eh - murmuraba en sueños como un niño pequeño (¡que dulce! - Lupin, después lo haremos, ahora no, quiero dormir- y comenzó a roncar.  
  
Dumbledore sonrió y prosiguió despertando al maestro de pociones.  
  
-Severus, le toca a hablar a usted - decía mientras Severus seguía durmiendo además de roncando  
  
Sybill miraba la escena pasmada, el profesor de pociones estaba diciendo en sueños que había dormido con Lupin, eso no lo sabía " maldita bola de cristal , si me lo hubieras dicho, hubiera dado una linda noticia a mi amiga Rita"  
  
Después de un rato de insistente zarandeo de parte de Albus, Severus despertó. Ya hacían dos horas de que Sybill Trelawney había entrado al despacho del director, sin saber lo que le esperaba allí.  
  
-Eh.. si -dijo Severus- hable Albus  
  
-Bueno dijo él esperanzado de que la despedida de Trelawney sea pronta - Severus hábleme del acoso que ha sufrido por parte de la señora aquí presente  
  
Ahora sí que Severus estaba muy bien despierto, sin parar una sola vez para bostezar empezó su relato.  
  
-Bien, en estos tres meses, la señora Trelawney ha estado sin motivo en las mazmorras siguiéndome, se metía en mi cuarto argumentando que su ojo interior necesitaba ir allí y ..  
  
Sybill estaba roja de vergüenza, Severus empezaría a decir todo, no tenía escapatoria alguna.  
  
... me seguía por los corredores, me agarraba la mano en publico, en el Gran Salón, y descaradamente me trataba de besar en la mejilla,, todas las noches. Y se escondía en mi dormitorio esperando encontrarme desnudo para hacer... bueno .. eso, abusar de mi.  
  
Severus tomó aire y siguió  
  
-Después de una de mis clases, la señorita Granger ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo , yo se lo concedí y me acabo diciendo todo el fraude que había en las clases de adivinación y , que si yo quería también denunciaría el acoso que sufría al director y al diario, yo acepté. Y la señorita Granger lo hizo.  
  
-Bien - capituló Dumbledore - ¿algún elemento para su defensa profesora Trelawney, debo recordarle que el acoso sexual y el fraude son penados con dos años de prisión en Azkaban y cinco de trabajos comunitarios  
  
-yo... - empezó a balbucear Sybill - no sabía que eso era penado y.. -continuó nerviosa - yo lo quiero a Severus y pensé así en conquistarlo.  
  
Severus no había escuchado lo que dijo su colega, estaba mirando atentamente una pieza de plata que simulaba una linda serpiente sacando la lengua ¿ que haría Dumbledore con estos adornos?  
  
-está bien,. Sybill - dijo Albus- no la mandaré a Azkaban pero usted tendrá que irse de este colegio y trabajar de otra cosa, no puedo permitir aquí el escándalo que usted causaría en los alumnos  
  
-si, señor - dijo abatida Sybill - iré a juntar mis cosas.  
  
Pero antes de irse , Dumbledore le entregó un cheque de 100 galeones, que era su sueldo. Ella solo asintió y se fue.  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
-un minuto y estamos en el aire - dijo una voz  
  
si, si - decía molesta Sybill mientras le entregaban su planilla para ver lo que haría en su programa de hoy. Hoy tendría que : reconciliar a George Weasley, Fred Weasley y Lee Jordan.  
  
-Uhh, esto va a ser muy difícil - se dijo mientras caminaba toda maquillada y ¿linda? al estudio en donde se grabaría su programa.  
  
*****  
  
Este es el primer capitulo, es el prólogo o introducción como más les guste, aquí se explica, como y por que fue Sybill Trelawney echada del colegio. Y como pueden haber notado, hay algo entre Remus y Severus (ahh el amor) pero ¿ que opinará Sirius? Todo esto, si mandan REWIEWS , en los próximos capítulos.  
  
PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: Éste se centrará en la primera emisión del programa de Sybill, y ella con todo lo que aprendió de adivinación deberá tratar de unir y reconciliar a los adorables y divertidos gemelos y su amigo Lee Jordan . ¿ que habrá pasado entre ellos?.  
  
Los dejo.  
  
Besos  
  
Maru!  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana.  
  
(siempre me olvido de ponerlo. Jeje) 


	2. Capitulo Final : los gemelos Weasley

El nuevo trabajo de Sybill  
  
Por Maru - Snape  
  
Disclaimer : estos personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá!!!!,( pero con Severus me conformo) le pertenecen a la inigualable, talentosa, genia, capa de j.k rowling y de la warner bros No obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. No me demanden!!  
  
Autora : Maru - Snape  
  
tipo : parodia / humor  
  
rating: pg-13  
  
Resumen : Universo Alternativo. Sybill Trelawney fue echada de Hogwarts, por fraude y otros delitos más gracias a Hermione. Ahora ha conseguido un trabajo en la televisión, en el cual con sus "augurios" resolverá los problemas de los demás personajes de H.P. SLASH  
  
Capitulo 2: la pelea de los gemelos  
  
Sybill se dirigía con "una agradable sonrisa" a su estudio. ¡Cómo odiaba su trabajo! Todavía sentía odio hacia el director y hacia la señorita " hago echar a la gente " Granger. Pero por lo menos, tenía un trabajo para pagarse su casa, la comida y los impuestos. Había convencido, mediante propuestas indecentes y miradas ¿seductoras? ¿Ella?, A los dueños del canal " Brujas y calderos " a que la contratasen para hacer un programa.  
  
El programa se llamaba " hablemos con Sybill" y era una especie de copia a los Talk - show muggles, ella con sus dotes de vidente tratará de resolver los problemas de la gente.  
  
-no muy buen trabajo pero bueno.. fue lo único que pude encontrar - pensaba Sybil  
  
Desde la expulsión , Sybill vivía en su casa a pan y agua, gastándose su sueldo en pulseras, alhajas, colgantes y bolas de cristal, ya tenía bastantes hojas de té. Después de ponerse bien bonita (según ella, para mí es un insecto gigante) se fue con el diario " el profeta" abierto en Clasificados, a buscar trabajo, mientras leía los anuncios.  
  
Encontró uno bastante apropiado y fue a presentarse, era de niñera, pero no le dieron el trabajo por miedo de que los niños se asustasen con la presencia de la profesora.  
  
Fue a otra entrevista, en la que se ofrecía un trabajo de aguador de un equipo de Quidditch importante, pero ella renunció a la semana por que los deportistas al verla querían usarla de Bludger. ( ¡Quién no!)  
  
Hasta que encontró que necesitaban una conductora en el canal "brujas y calderos ", ella después de pasar castings y entrevistas quedó elegida. Firmó su contrato por 50 galeones mensuales y le prometieron que si su programa era el más visto del canal le subirían el sueldo.  
  
Y allí se encontraba, casi en el aire, Sybill se miró en el espejo por último vez y fue atrás de la escenografía. , Cuando sonara la música, ella tendría que salir.  
  
Llegó el momento, sonaba la música de J.LO :Jenny From the Block y Sybill haciéndose la diva hizo su entrada.  
  
En el estudio había un sector que era la tribuna, todo muy pobremente hecho, una especie de banqueta donde Sybill se sentaba y una pequeña tarima donde había tres sillas, en las que momentos después se sentarían los invitados.  
  
-Hola Gente ¿cómo andan? - comenzó Sybill - bueno esto es " Hablemos con Sybill " y es mi primer programa  
  
-¡Hola Tribuna! - saludó  
  
-¡ hola Sybill!- saludaba la tribuna  
  
La tribuna era apenas 10 extras que la producción del programa les pagaban pero en el aire mentían tan bien que les gustaba estar en el programa, que nadie objetó nada.  
  
-Bien, hoy el caso se llama: Gemelos Peleados y para que la gente en casa entienda que es lo que pasa, el director tiene preparado este tape  
  
En el video se veía la madriguera y un par de niños pelirrojos desgnomizando el jardín, después se vio, en primer plano la cara de Fred Weasley  
  
-"Hola, bueno mi problema es que mi hermano gemelo me ha sacado a mi novio, y yo quiero recuperarlo, Lee es la persona que amo y con la que quiero estar - y unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Fred - y el ingrato de George me lo ha robado y ¡quiero hacer justicia!, Espero que Sybill me pueda ayudar."  
  
Cuándo terminó el video, se vio la cara de la tribuna indignada, ¡ mataremos a George! Vociferaban  
  
Bueno, bueno - trataba de tranquilizar Sybill- ahora sus aplausos para... Fred Weasley  
  
El gemelo caminaba lentamente hacia la silla que se le había asignado, saludó primero a Sybill y luego se sentó.  
  
-Bueno Fred, - dijo ella con dulzura - ¿cuéntame a mí y al público lo que ha sucedido?  
  
-e-esta bien -respondió Fred tartamudeando- contaré todo, En Hogwarts, Lee y yo éramos pareja desde quinto curso, George no mostró queja alguna al respecto, cuando se lo conté, no hubo una sola pelea entre nosotros y...  
  
-sigue contando - le pidió Sybill mientras empezaba a llamar a sus colaboradores para que le trajesen la bola de cristal y otros utensilios-  
  
-y en sexto año, Lee y yo formalizamos, les dijimos a todos nuestro noviazgo y - dijo sonrojado - y también formalizamos en otra forma.. Usted me entiende.  
  
La tribuna estaba enternecida, se escuchaba murmullos como "pobre chico" o "mataremos al hermano"  
  
-Sybill enronquecía de lo conmovida que estaba  
  
-Si, muchacho, te ayudaremos - dijo ella pensando que este programa iba a ser todo un éxito- pero ahora sigue contando  
  
-Si, y antes de terminar séptimo curso, Lee me engaño con mi hermano, los encontré a los dos en la cama.  
  
-Ohhh!!!- susurró la tribuna mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos  
  
Si- dijo Sybill - una pregunta de la tribuna.  
  
Si, señor Weasley -dijo una bruja rubia y rechoncha ¿usted que sintió cuando vio a su hermano y a su novio en la cama?  
  
-imagínese, señora - respondió Fred- me he sentido miserable, engañado, usted no sabe.  
  
-¿y desde ahí, usted y su novio no se vieron más, no? -preguntó Sybill  
  
-Así es- respondió Fred.  
  
-Bueno, seguiremos con esta historia, después de comerciales - dijo Sybill, pero primero un anuncio.  
  
¿Primer año en Hogwarts?  
  
Lo que usted necesita son: varitas Olivander  
  
Todas las especialidades en varitas: colas de fénix, veela, unicornio, las que usted necesite, las puede encontrar en Varitas Ollivander.  
  
Callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade , París, Londres  
  
COMERCIALES  
  
Hoy a las 10 de la noche:  
  
Corazones hechizados  
  
En una sala, una chica llamada Cho Chang, le hablaba a un cuadro.  
  
-No sé que debo hacer, Cedric, debo decírselo, él ya está con su otra novia ¿Qué haré? -decía desesperada- estoy embarazada de Harry.  
  
-no, Mione, no  
  
-¿qué te pasa, Harry? , Los dos queríamos tener un hijo, ¿ahora que te pasa?  
  
-nada, Mione nada, me voy- y dando un portazo, Harry se va de la mansión  
  
-Te odio, Draco  
  
-no, tú no me odias Ron, tu me amas  
  
-ya se terminó ese amor, Draco, tu me engañaste con mi hermana, pensé que me querías, pero todo fue un engaño... te odio Draco El pelirrojo después de decir esto salió llorando de la mansión Malfoy.  
  
¿Se resolverá el problema? No te pierdas, Corazones hechizados por " brujas y más calderos "  
  
FIN COMERCIALES  
  
-Apuesto mi ojo interior a que Harry se queda con Cho,- dijo Sybill  
  
-ya estamos en el aire - le avisó un camarógrafo,  
  
-ah si - tenemos mensajes de la gente que nos ve - anunció Sybill  
  
-este es de Alicia Spinnet  
  
" Fred, yo que tú mataría a George, no puede hacerte eso, si fuera tú , primero le echaría miles de Cruciatus y después lo mataría bien muerto, y sus restos se lo daría a los perros, no se que le pasó a George , pero mátalo, no te merece por hermano "  
  
-un poco violenta, esta chica, - comentó Sybill - y aquí tenemos el último por ahora de Molly Weasley, ¿la conoces Fred?  
  
-Es mi mamá -dijo Fred un poco sonrojado  
  
"¡que haces en la televisión, Fred, te mataré, ¿qué es eso de andar ventilando tus cosas privadas, ya mismo voy hacia el estudio a sacarte de ahí"  
  
Fred se río disimuladamente.  
  
Eh- dijo Sybill- aquí tenemos a nuestro próximo invitado, veamos el tape, por favor señor director.  
  
Otra vez se puede ver la Madriguera, esta vez el que habla es George Weasley  
  
" yo amo a Lee, mi hermano no lo supo entender, eso es todo, mi hermano no se dio cuenta de que todo terminó entre ellos, Lee es mío y nadie me lo va a quitar. Escuchaste Fred, Nadie  
  
-démosle la bienvenida a George Weasley  
  
-¿qué haces aquí? - le espetó Fred  
  
-Vengo a decirte que Lee es mío  
  
-ni lo sueñes, hermano - contestó Fred - lee y yo estuvimos dos años juntos , y tú lo arruinaste  
  
-Chicos, cálmense y siéntense o llamaré a seguridad- dijo severamente Sybill  
  
-si, sybill, - dijeron los dos hermanos-  
  
-George- dijo Sybill con dulzura mientras pensaba " Esto llegará a 200 puntos de Rating" - cuéntanos tu parte ¿cómo te pudiste fijar en el novio de tu hermano?  
  
-Todo pasó de repente, Sybill - dijo George- yo no me quería fijar en Lee, pero me enamoré y no lo pude evitar, lo mismo le pasó a Lee, el con mi hermano tampoco estaba contento, y pasó, solo pasó  
  
-¡Maldito! - exclamó Fred, ¿tu me lo sacaste,¿por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba Lee? Yo lo hubiera compartido  
  
oohhhh!!! - exclamó la tribuna  
  
-Aquí dice Fred Weasley que si su hermano se lo hubiera dicho, él compartiría su novio, más mensajes.  
  
Este es de Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
-"Si, yo que ellos , leería mi libro " Problemas en la vida que pueden resolverse" Firma : Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la orden de merlín , tercera clase y cinco veces consecutivas ganador del premio " la sonrisa más encantadora otorgado por la revista "Corazón de Bruja"  
  
-¡que detalle! Sr. Lockhart, seguimos, uh! Este es de Percy Weasley ¿ que son suyos Fred y George?  
  
-Es mi hermano- dijo Fred  
  
" ustedes están locos, mamá está furiosa, ¡como pueden hacer eso, ya van a ver voy a dejar de escribir mi trabajo sobre los calderos e iré a ese estudio, para sacarlos a patadas, me entienden...."  
  
Ahora fue George quien se río disimuladamente,  
  
-Bien - continuó Sybill - vamos a comerciales y ya volvemos con....  
  
-la tribuna - Hablemos con sybill  
  
-Pero antes - dijo Sybill- un patrocinador  
  
Modas : Madame Malkin ; túnicas de gala, de Hogwarts, diferentes telas, y de exquisita calidad , terciopelo, algodón, túnicas de segunda mano. Madame Malkin : Hogmeade, Londres , París y Callejón Diagon  
  
COMERCIALES  
  
¿QUIÉN -USTEDES -SABEN amante de las películas muggles?  
  
¿Albus Dumbledore ha ganado un torneo de Surf?  
  
¿A Hermione Granger le gusta Draco Malfoy?  
  
¿Ron Weasley ganará dinero para comprarse una escoba mejor?  
  
Entérate de esto y mucho más en nuestro programa de chimentos " Cuéntamelo Ya" Con sus servidoras Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown  
  
Oscuros misterios entierran los hombres- lobos, ¿se puede convertir en animago sin morir en el intento?  
  
Sepa de ellos en "Aventuras mágicas" Conducido por Sirius Black  
  
Todos los días de luna llena a las 22 Hs por "Brujas y calderos "  
  
FIN COMERCIALES  
  
-Yo, dos años atrás hubiera apostado mi bola de cristal , a que ningún presidiario pudiera estar en Tv.  
  
-Sybill- susurraba el apuntador- estamos en el aire  
  
oh , si , si estamos en el aire - repuso Sybill - bien , para los que se perdieron lo acontecido, yo les hago un breve resumen , Los Gemelos Weasley están peleados por Lee Jordan, George Weasley le ha quitado su novio a su hermano Fred y aquí estamos.  
  
Gracias por los mensajes, ahora mismo lo leeremos, este es de... Parvati Patil, uh! Mi alumna preferida de Gryffindor  
  
" Sybill, me alegro de que estés conduciendo un programa, Lavender y yo estuvimos muy disgustadas con Dumbledore por tu expulsión... pero el nuevo maestro es hermoso , "Ahh" - suspiro- señor McKagan.  
  
-Bueno, gracias por tu mensaje Parvati, y ahora tenemos uno de Oliver Wood y dice  
  
"Fred, George, ¿qué hacen en ese programa de cuarta? Tienen que venir a los entrenamientos o ya mismo los expulso, entendieron, LOS EXPULSO!"  
  
-Bueno- decía Sybill un poco azorada- vamos a ver el tape del último invitado de la tarde.  
  
Se puede ver, en un patio de una casa muggle a Lee Jordan, un poco preocupado.  
  
-bueno , yo soy Lee Jordan y bueno yo era novio de Fred y ahora lo soy de George, pensándolo mejor, quería utilizar este medio para disculparme con Fred, se que le hice daño, pero el me ha hecho mucho más daño a mi, yo me quedaré con George  
  
-Bueno - anunció Sybill después de ver el video - Ahora presentaremos al objeto de la discordia : Lee Jordan  
  
Un temeroso chico hace acto de presencia en el estudio , saluda al Sybill y se sienta entre Fred y George que se dirigen miradas asesinas.  
  
-Bueno, ahora que están los tres , Lee cuenta tu versión.  
  
-Bien - dijo Lee- yo era novio de Fred, desde quinto curso y tuvimos una pelea, Fred me dijo muchas cosas y George me consoló y me enamoré de él.  
  
-Fred, olvidaste eso de la pelea - dijo Sybill al mellizo  
  
-Si, es cierto jeje, -contestó Fred riendo.  
  
-Bueno, ya que todos han expuesto sus sentimientos y pensamientos hacia los otros, iremos a la última pausa comercial y yo , con mis poderes y la ayuda de la tribuna develaré y resolveré este problema, -dijo Sybill , ahora una pausa comercial  
  
EN LOS COMERCIALES  
  
-No pensé que esto podría ser tan complicado - se quejó Sybill, dirigiéndose a una especie de altar donde ya tenía preparados sus utensilios de Adivinación.  
  
-Fred, Chist- le chistó George, ¿Cuando terminamos esta farsa, me estoy cansando de estar aquí sentado?  
  
-Yo también,- dijo Fred mirando si la Trelawney se daba cuenta - pero acuérdate lo que arreglamos con Snape  
  
-Si me acuerdo , Fred- dijo George en voz baja a Fred y a Lee - Snape nos prometió mediante contrato , que nos ayudaría con la tienda de chascos.  
  
-¿desde cuando hacen trato con Slytherin, ustedes?- intervino Lee -¿qué quería Snape?  
  
Shh, Callate - le respondió Fred - el profesor Snape nos dijo que si lo podíamos ayudar en una venganza para Trelawney, por lo del acoso.  
  
-Ah si si  
  
-Si - dijo esta vez George - nos prometió ayudarnos con la tienda si le saboteábamos el programa este de cuarta que hace  
  
-Pero , me dijiste que era una broma para tu madre - dijo Lee  
  
-si, eso también, - le contestó Fred- Oliver y Alicia ya lo saben, llamaron para ayudarnos,  
  
-Ahh- respondió Lee comprendiendo.  
  
-Estamos en el aire - anunció bajo George  
  
Después de decir esto, los tres chicos regresaron a sus lugares, esperando la repuesta de Sybill.  
  
Bueno, bueno, bueno - dijo Sybill ajena a todo lo que habían dicho sus invitados-he revisado mi ojo interior en el corte comercial, y ha dicho esto  
  
Música tipo trompetas y tambores están anunciando la respuesta del ojo interior de la conductora  
  
Y mi ojo interior ha dicho que...  
  
Cámara enfocando un primer plano de la cara y las pecas de Fred  
  
-Freddy, cariño, Lee va a quedarse con tu hermano, por que su amor esta bajo la influencia de Mercurio que es el planeta del amor, y tú estas bajo la influencia de Saturno, lo cual te dará fuerza para seguir adelante- hizo una pausa - ¡cuánto lo siento, Freddy! Pero eso es lo que dice el ojo interior.  
  
Freddy no dijo nada y la cámara que lo estaba enfocando a él, ahora lo enfoca a George.  
  
-George, mi ojo interior me dice que tú vas a tener un amor de ensueño con Lee, Espero que lo disfrutan , ya que caerá una tragedia en este idilio, George amor, a mi no me gusta predecir muertes , pero eso es lo que pasará muy pronto.  
  
George no podía aguantar la risa y la trató de disimular con una tos.  
  
La cámara ahora enfoca a Lee, que está muy serio.  
  
-Lee, cariño, tú te vas a quedar con George, pero un año después , en un accidente de escoba , morirás, ay!, lee, amor , a mi no me gusta predecir muertes, pero es eso lo que ve mi ojo interior. ¡Cuánto lo siento!  
  
Lee no dijo nada, pero George le dio un codazo para que se despabile y dijo en voz baja ¡ahora!  
  
-Ah si - dijo Lee en tono desafiante - ¿Acaso voy a morir otra vez, profesora Trelawney?  
  
Sybill no dijo nada, se quedó estupefacta ante la tribuna pero trató de disimular al aire.  
  
-Eh , Lee cariño, a veces el ojo interior se puede equivocar..  
  
-Entonces se habrá equivocado una mil veces , señora - Ahora era George que hablaba - También le predijo la muerte, y su ojo interior también se equivocó las otras veces no? , Tengo Evidencias -  
  
las evidencias habían sido proporcionadas gracias a Snape, que para hundir a Trelawney, anduvo averiguando.  
  
George sacó un pergamino de 5 metros y empezó a decir , usted también le predijo la muerte y también , en algunos casos , separación amorosa a: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, ahora recién ante nuestras narices a Lee Jordan, Percy Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Dobby, (El elfo domestico), Draco Malfoy  
  
-Ni siquiera a Malfoy pudo matar - se quejó Fred - eso es , queridos televidentes - UNA FARSANTE  
  
Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Mcmillan, Hannah Abbot, Dean Thomas, Albus Dumbledore , profesora Sprout, Profesor Severus Snape, Remus Lupin  
  
-y además- declaró Fred- a Remus Lupin le dijo que su licantropía desaparecería y hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada ¡¿quien le quita las falsas ilusiones que tuvo el Sr. Lupin!? -lo último lo dijo en tono dramático  
  
-Nadie - dijo Lee  
  
-20 puntos para Gryffindor  
  
se escuchó una voz fría , era Severus Snape, el acosado profesor hizo acto de presencia  
  
Sybill estaba muda, no podía mandar a cortes comerciales, no podía ver nada, ya se imaginaba su vida después de esto , sin dinero, sin casa y viviendo en Azkaban , con las únicas compañías masculinas de Dementores.  
  
-Buenas Tardes a todos - dijo Severus - disculpe Srta. Farsante, pero yo también quería hacer una aclaración a los señores televidentes.  
  
Sacó otro pergamino, también bastante extenso  
  
-Aquí están los nombres de todos los famosos muggles y brujos a que ha engañado con sus augurios, si quieren se los puedo decir- y tomando aire empezó:  
  
-Britney Spears ,Christina Aguilera , ¿esta bien dicho, Jordan?  
  
-si señor - afirmó Lee  
  
-Marilyn Manson, Axl Rose, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Viggo Mortensen , Alan Rickman ¿Quien es ese, Jordan?  
  
-un actor muy conocido que hace de usted, señor, en una película  
  
-Ahh, ¿y lo hace bien? - preguntó Severus interesado  
  
-Muy bien -dijo Lee  
  
El profesor sonrío y siguió con la lista  
  
Daniel Radcliffe, Halle Berry, Angelina Jolie, Gary Oldman, Viktor Krum, etc. ¿y bien señora Trelawney?  
  
En un intento por defenderse, Sybill dijo  
  
-el ojo interior se puede equivocar , algunas veces  
  
-Si, señora - dijo George - pero no puede equivocarse tanto, si es en verdad usted "una vidente natural" ¿no lo cree?  
  
-Eh.. si  
  
-Señores - dijo Severus- arresten a esta farsante  
  
Un grupo de diez dementores aparecieron en la escena y se llevaron a Sybill que gritaba  
  
¡yo no soy una farsante! ¡no lo soy!  
  
-si, si, por supuesto - dijeron al mismo tiempo fred, George y Severus  
  
Lee se estaba riendo a carcajadas, al final había resultado hacerse el gracioso en la televisión  
  
Después de que su hubieran llevado a Trelawney , Fred dijo  
  
-Mamá, si estás ahí, todo esto era broma, yo no soy novio de Lee, ni George tampoco, era solo una linda broma por tu cumpleaños, nada más, perdónanos , mamá  
  
-Corten la transmisión - ordenó Severus  
  
FUERA DEL AIRE Y A VARIOS METROS DEL ESTUDIO  
  
-Aquí tienen , señores , -Severus les entregaba un cheque de 500 Galeones para su tienda - Espero que les sirva y les agradezco lo que hicieron  
  
-No, es nada , señor Snape, a nosotros nos encantan hacer bromas y más a esta vieja farsante. -Dijeron felices Fred y George.  
  
-Creo que cambié mi opinión con respecto a los Gryffindor - dijo Severus sinceramente  
  
-Nosotros también la hemos cambiado respecto a usted, señor y si tiene que hacer otra broma , avísenos  
  
-Por supuesto, que lo haré - dijo Severus con una sonrisa sincera, Nos vemos- saludó  
  
Adiós, profesor Snape  
  
Fred , George y Lee, fueron ese instante a cambiar el dinero y Fred dijo  
  
-¿quién hubiera dicho que Snape hiciera bromas?  
  
-¿ Quien será el próximo? - preguntaron sonrientes los otros dos. Mientras hablaban con un duende,  
  
-Sirius Black - respondió Fred mientras pensaba "creo que le mandaré una lechuza a Snape, esta idea le gustará"  
  
****  
  
jeje, Estos chicos... Espero que les haya gustado, Este Fic está terminado, yo deseaba hacerlo cortito, para continuar con mis otros dos " Scary Fic" y "venciendo el rencor" un intento de Fic serio, bueno les pido REWIEWS diciéndome que les gustó o que no te hubieras molestado en escribir semejante cosa, Quería que hubiera una tregua entre Slytherin y Gryffindor , ¿quién hubiera creído Snape haciendo bromas con los mellizos??? Nadie. Por cierto no le tengo mucho afecto a Trelawney pero ¿no creen que fue demasiado en el quinto libro! Yo la hubiera echado pero no de ese modo. Pero, en fin, Espero que les haya gustado... No se olviden REWIEWS!!  
  
Besos  
  
Maru  
  
(Miembro de la orden Severusiana)  
  
si quieren contactarme agréguenme al MSN o mandenme un mail a locaportyler@hotmail.com o lokaporlinkinpark@hotmail.com.  
  
Bye!!!  
  
- 


End file.
